Janine Swann
by Nessie Riddle
Summary: Harry bor med Ginny på Grimaldiplan och lever bra, men plötsligt börjar konstiga saker hända. Tillfälligt Övergiven!


**Prolog**

**[ Janine ]**

Jag såg på mannen som stod vid övergångsstället. Han skulle snart gå över, det behövdes bara en enkel lamslagningsförtrollning på personen i bilen som nästan var framme för att mannen snart skulle ligga mosad mitt på vägen. På något sätt måste mannen ha sett mig, för plötsligt såg jag att han tog fram en pinne, och riktade den mot mig. På mindre än en sekund låg jag på marken. Jag hade inte hört några ord, så han måste ha sagt det overbalt. Men jag måste att mina skansker att vinna hade varit små redan från början. Han var ju Harry Potter - pojken som överlevde.

**Kapitel 1 **

**Brev**

**[ Harry ]**

Konstigt att flickan i busken inte attackerade. Han hade varit ensam och hon hade sett mycket arg ut, jag var van vid att de flesta attackerade eller skickade arga brev och illvrål. Men den här flickan hade bara suttit där som om hon väntade på något, eller någon? Men nej, hon kunde väl inte vänta på att någon skulle komma? Hon hade ju riktat sitt spö mot mig.

När jag öppnade dörren till Grimmaldiplan 12 mötte jag en mycket underlig doft. Krake kom mot mig och tog hans kappa.

"Var är Ginny, Krake?"

"Frun och hennes mor är uppe i erat sovrum, de skriker förfärligt, herre, men Krake har inte klagat." Det sista sa Krake med stolthet. Varför var Ginny i deras sovrum med sin Mrs Weasley och skrek, barnet skulle ju inte komma fören på måndag? Jag sprang upp för trapporna till mitt och Ginnys sovrum, men sen kom jag på något. Var var Albus och James?

"Krake" Ropade jag ut i luften. Med ett högt "PANG" var Krake framför honom.

"Vad vill ni herre?" Sa Krake och bugade sig så mycket att hans näsa träffade marken med ett litet "duns".

"Var är Albus och James?"

"De unga herrarna är nere i vardagsrummet med fru Hermione och herr Ronald och deras unga dam Rose."

"Bra" jag hade inte tid att gå tillbaka ner för att hälsa på Ron, Hermione eller Rose. Jag var tvungen att komma till Ginny så fort som möjligt. Jag avbröts mitt i trappan av ett väldigt skrik. Nu sprang jag snabbare än vad en vanlig trollkarl kunde göra. På en sekund va jag uppe för trappan och ytterligare tio sekunder senare var jag utanför dörren som skiljde mig från Ginny. Jag tog ett tungt andetag och knackade sedan på dörren. Jag hörde mumlande röster, sedan öppnade Mrs Weasley dörren.

"Å, Harry!" Hon log jäktat mot mig.

"Hur går det." Var det ända jag kunde få fram.

"Å, bara bra!" Jag andades ut och gjorde en ansats att komma in, men Mrs Weasley stoppade mig.

"Tyvärr Harry, men jag tycker inte att du ska komma in den här gången. Det är liksom…" Hon avbröt sig mitt i en mening av ett högt skri. Hon hastade in i rummet, så snabbt att hon glömde stänga dörren, och jag gick in. Jag möttes av en förfärlig syn. Ginny låg där, alldeles eldröd i ansiktet och med det minst lika röda håret spritt över hela huvudet. Men det värsta med synen var hennes mage. Magen var helt röd, av blod, och ett öppet sår var källan till varifrån blodet kommit. Jag såg frågande på Mrs Weasley. Hon tittade förvånat upp, som om hon först nu insåg att jag kommit in, vilket antagligen var fallet.

"Å, Harry, jag sa åt dig att du inte ville se det här…" Men hon avbröts igen av ett skrik, den här gången högre än om det hade varit för en minut sen. Mrs Weasley skyndade till Ginny och sträckte sig mot blodflödet. Jag hörde steg i trappan och gick ut för att möta Ron.

"Har det hänt något?" Sa han oroligt. "Vi hörde ett skrik som om någon höll på att dö!" Han såg riktigt rädd ut.

"Jag vet inte om det är att kalla bra om man är tvungen att skära i magen?" jag fick det att låta som en fråga. Ron såg ut som om någon hade satt fast hans ögon på pinnar för att hålla dem öppna. Åter igen hördes ett skri, men den här gången inte från rummet Ginny låg i utan från vardagsrummet. Ron såg på mig i en halv sekund, innan vi båda började springa. På mindre än en minut var vi nere. Det hade inte hänt något med Hermione, eller med barnen, men en stor uggla satt och flinade elakt mot dem. Hermione hade somnat på soffan med Rose bredvid sig, och i en annan soffa satt James med en arm om sin bror. De hade båda somnat, vilket var konstigt, eftersom det var väldigt mycket skrik ikväll. Ron gick fram mot Hermione och Rose och jag gick mot ugglan. Den räckte fram sin ena fot, där på satt en liten lapp. Jag tog lappen och öppnade det. Det stod bara tre ord på den.

_Kommer vid tolv._

Vem var det som hade skickat den? Då hördes det värsta skri som hörts den kvällen. Jag sprang som om jag brann upp till Ginny och störtade flämtande in i rummet. Mrs Weasley var på väg att ge Ginny något rosa och blött, när hon hörde att jag var inne i rummet, och vände sig om. Hon log och sa:

"En liten flicka!" Hon log lyckligt och visade honom det rosa byltet. Jag log och tittade in i hennes gröna ögon. De ögonen var precis som mina. Ginny och jag sträckte oss samtidigt efter det. Mrs Weasley gav henne till mig, och jag fram till Ginny.

"Hon är lik dig ju!" Sa hon, jag skrattade och sa:

"Men hon har ditt hår." Och det stämde faktiskt. Hon hade vått, men rött hår slickat mot huvudet.


End file.
